300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanzaki H. Aria
'Abilities' ---- The Seven Stars of the Golden Shell Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'At the beginning of the game, Aria will have 7 golden shells. Each shell grants 1% Damage Reduction and Life Steal. When Aria is killed by an enemy hero, the enemy will steal 1 shell from Aria. Each missing shell grants 2% Damage Amplifier (increasing Aria's damage output). When Aria kills an enemy who has a shell, she recovers 1 shell from them. The buff effects from golden shells only apply to Aria. ---- 'Dual Swords Stance Q' 'Cost:' ''-'' 'Static Cooldown: '''3 seconds *''Available only while in Ranged stance'' *''Passive - ''Aria gains 5/10/15/20/25 Armor Penetration while in Melee stance. *''Active - ''Aria Switches to Melee stance with 130 attack range, gaining 20% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 4 seconds and her next basic attack within 3 seconds will deal an additional 50/70/90/110/130 + bonus AD bonus physical damage. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Dual Guns Stance Q. Dual Guns Stance Q Cost: - '' Static Cooldown : '3 seconds *Available only while in Melee stance' *Passive - ''Aria's basic attacks while in Ranged stance have a 22%/24%/26%/28%/30% chance to perform a Double Attack on the target. The 2nd attack within a Double Attack effect deals only 50% damage, It can critically strike but cannot trigger on-hit effects. *''Active - ''Aria switches to a Range stance with 400 attack range, gaining 15% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 4 seconds or until Aria perform her next basic attack and her next basic attack within 3 seconds will perform a Double Attack on the target. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Dual Swords Stance Q. ---- Arukata W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown: 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds'' *''Available only while in Ranged stance *''Passive - ''Aria's basic attacks deal bonus damage based on the distance between Aria and the target (Closest/Medium/Farthest range = Lowest/Medium/Highest damage), up to 10/15/20/25/30 + (0.3 bonus AD) bonus physical damage. *''Active - ''Aria uses her dual pistols to shoot a targeted enemy, dealing 75/125/175/225/275 + (0.9 bonus AD) physical damage. Dual Whirling Blades W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds *''Available only while in Melee stance *''Passive - ''Aria gains bonus Armor and Magic resists by 5/10/15/20/25 . *''Active - ''Aria swings her dual katanas, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + (0.5 AD) physical damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% and Attack Speed by 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% for 2 seconds. ---- Butei Kyoujuu (Butei Assault) E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 seconds *Passive - 'Each basic attack on the same target grants 9%/11%/13%/15%/17% bonus Attack Speed to Aria for 3 seconds while reducing this skill's cooldown by 0.5 seconds. The bonus Attack Speed can be stacked for up to 7 stacks. *Active - ''Aria gains 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack within the buff's duration reduces this skill's cooldown by 1 second (replacing the same effect from the passive). When on Melee stance, each basic attack within the buff's duration extends the duration by 0.5 seconds, up to 4 seconds. *''Note -'' In U.R.F mode, the buff from the active ability of this skill doesn't trigger the ability to reduce the cooldown of this skill. ---- '''''Scarlet Blazing God R Cost: 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''100 seconds *Active - 'Aria unleashes the inherited power of love and war of the evil incarnations by entering a '''Scarlet Blazing God' state, gaining 10%/20%/30% Damage Amplifier, 150/250/350 bonus Health and granting immunity to all crowd controls for 7 seconds. Each hero kill within the duration of the Scarlet Blazing God state extends the duration by 1 second. At the end of Scarlet Blazing God , Aria gains a penalty debuff that reduces her Attack Damage by 20%/15%/10% for 3.5 seconds. Each golden shell from '''''The Seven Stars of the Golden Shell reduces the duration of the penalty debuff by 0.5 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes